


Eclipse

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Stiles, Gen, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: The light of the sun can only be blocked for so long before it is revealed one way or another.





	Eclipse

All he wants is to rest; exhaustion tugs at his eyelids, but he knows he must not give in. He takes on hand off the steering wheel and uses it to pinch the sensitive flesh of inner forearm. There will be no sleep for him, not until he knows. He presses his foot harder on the gas, ignoring the way his vehicle groans. 

The Welcome to Beacon Hills sign roars past him and he slowly reduces the pressure on his pedal. He can't afford to be pulled over now, not with the clock ticking down on his fate. He glances over at the clock in the dashboard, only twenty minutes left to act. 

He takes the vehicle as far as he can before abandoning it at the edge of the preserve and making his way on foot. The Nemeton calls to him, calls for blood tainted a nogitsune and magic. 

The eclipse has almost reached its peak by the time he reaches the Nemeton. With a quiet swear, he reaches for his knife and slices his own wrist. 

“For her,” He breathes, eyes glowing a solid white. “I give my life. For her wellbeing, I offer my life.”

He thinks back to the trail of bodies he left on his trek back from the East Coast, back to last one who had slowed him and almost made him late. He thinks of the moment he drew a knife across the throat of his own lover, knowing the combination would strengthen the magic.”

“For Laura Hale, I offer the lives of many and I beg of you to preserve her life.”

He breathes heavily, feeling weak from the loss of blood. “And with it may you save all the lives that have stemmed from her death, even the ones I have taken.”

The last thing Stiles Stilinski does with his life is close his eyes. 

•••

Stiles comes to in the very same place he took his last breath. His eyes are wide as he takes in the scene; there’s no blood around him and his wrist is whole, a shiny scar where there should be a gaping wound. There is no eclipse in sight, only a full moon hanging heavily above him. 

It should be winter, and yet Stiles can clearly see the blossoming trees around him. 

Something has changed, and he does not know what. 

With a groan, Stiles heaves his way off of the Nemeton. There is no point in remaining here, not when he lacks information. 

The trek back to town is tedious, but Stiles eventually makes it to an abandoned house. He lets himself in using skills from his childhood as a cop’s son. There he settles in for the night. 

He will find an explanation for his situation in the morning, for now he only desires sleep.

•••

The morning finds Stiles holding a newspaper dated for 2004. 

Pre-Hale fire. 

A wicked smile cuts across Stiles’ face; whatever the Nemeton has done, he can save everyone now.


End file.
